


where we bore it all

by chininiris



Category: Fire Emblem: Fuukasetsugetsu | Fire Emblem: Three Houses
Genre: Canon Compliant, Fluff, M/M, Pre-Timeskip | Academy Phase (Fire Emblem: Three Houses), Secret Relationship
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-17
Updated: 2020-10-17
Packaged: 2021-03-08 22:01:44
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,681
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27063829
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/chininiris/pseuds/chininiris
Summary: Yuri laughs, tilting his head sideways to regard him with a teasing smile. “I really can’t fool you, can I?”“No, not really. It was all pretty obvious.” Ashe leans forward slightly, raises his hand to run his thumb along the curve of Yuri’s jawline. “You also had a smudge of flour here.”Humming, Yuri closes his eyes and leans into the touch. “Very good, sparrow. Perhaps I shouldn’t underestimate you.”“You really shouldn’t,” Ashe shoots back, lowering his hand. “What did you do?”
Relationships: Ashe Duran | Ashe Ubert/Yuris Leclair | Yuri Leclerc
Kudos: 33





	where we bore it all

**Author's Note:**

> HAPPY BIRTHDAY to my sweet darling Ashe Ubert von Fire Emblem whom I love SO MUCH! To celerate this day, I'll give y'all two fics, though the other one will be uploaded lateeer today. Inspo for this fic came from a talk with my good friend [Carl](https://twitter.com/thestarchasr) 🥺
> 
> This fic makes some references to the piece I wrote for Yuri's bday, [i've been waiting](https://archiveofourown.org/works/25861003), but it can be read as a standalone. Title is from [Hippo Campus - Golden](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=WiYzjBH813w), which has been one of my favorite songs for about a year now. Enjoy! 💙

Being in a relationship with Yuri goes like this: they keep a careful distance, constantly mindful of casual touches that turn lingering, of stares that meet across the room, of the inherent energy that stirs in the air when they eventually find themselves leaning into one another’s personal spaces, of every teasing remark done by Sylvain or Balthus, time and again dismissing them as nothing. 

But that’s in public. In private, either in Yuri’s room or Ashe’s, or in darkened corners of the library at night, or in random empty rooms, or even between the neatly trimmed hedges of the gardens, it’s another thing entirely. 

In private, the distance diminishes. Ashe doesn’t have to be mindful of sitting too close, and Yuri can join their hands, weave their fingers together. He can lean as far into Ashe’s space as he likes, lie his head on his lap, twirl grey hair around graceful fingers, kiss his cheek if he so desires. Yuri can smirk and wink and flirt and tease him until Ashe’s skin flushes and he’s left tingling on the inside, a desire to traverse lines he’s not yet ready to cross building up in his gut, because he’s curious, because already he knows he wants Yuri in all the ways he can get. 

It’s not that he is ashamed of their relationship, Yuri said one night in the Ashen Wolves classroom when he saw the uncertainty in Ashe’s eyes, but that he would rather keep the relationship a secret for Ashe’s own safety. 

For all that Yuri is a liar and a cheat, Ashe believes his words. Mostly because Yuri knows what will happen if he ever lies to Ashe, knows that it won’t be pretty, not when the Blue Lions are a tight knit group and their teacher is a lioness herself. And Ashe himself understands - or at least has a good grasp of - Yuri’s current situation. 

So they keep it under wraps, keep it a secret from everybody, even their friends. It isn’t that Yuri is paranoid, but one can never be too careful, especially when the monastery has proven to not be as safe as it seemed. 

Ashe goes to today’s designed meeting place, the note that was tucked between the pages of his textbook now safely hidden in the pocket of his trousers. There was no signature - there never is - but by now he recognizes Yuri’s handwriting, slanted and cursive and elegant, a remnant of the time spent in House Rowe, and the small doodle of a heart that always accompanies each note is just another giveaway. 

The greenhouse is empty at this time of the evening. Most students are either having dinner or spending time together somewhere, playing a board game or having a conversation to cool down after another long day. That, or they are still training in preparation for the Battle of Eagle and Lion that is to happen at the end of the moon. Still, Ashe observes his surroundings as he walks to the building, notices that the fishing dock is empty and that the gardener has already retired before finally slipping through the large doors, closing them soundlessly behind his back.

He strides forward, mindful of the few uneven stone blocks. There’s no light to guide the way save the moonlight, but Ashe doesn’t need more than that. There are some things you just never forget, like how to pick a lock and how to move silently in the dead of night. 

Soon enough, he finds Yuri sitting in one of the benches placed around the greenhouse. He’s picked one where the foliage nearby is overgrown, which provides him with cover and mostly hides him from sight should anyone wander in. No one ever really comes here at this hour, but then again, Yuri can rarely let his guard down. 

He smiles when he spots Ashe and pats the empty seat beside him. 

It’s quiet here, which makes the act of sitting so close to Yuri all the more comforting. Ashe sighs as he leans into his side, and Yuri curls an arm around his shoulders to pull him closer, dropping his hand in the space between their thighs afterwards. “How was your day?” He asks, as if he wasn’t there to witness himself.

Still, Ashe humors him. “It was great,” and then he shares a lengthy description of the surprise party that had been waiting for him in the Blue Lion classroom.

Professor Byleth invited him for tea, as she always does whenever it is someone’s birthday. Ashe hadn’t thought much of it, content to share a teapot of mint tea in her favorite gazebo in the courtyard, even if they had no sweets to accompany the drink. Truth be told, it was weird that they had no treats to accompany the tea (Byleth always makes sure to bring snacks to tea time, especially on one's birthday), but he didn't comment on it and later he came to understand why.

It was good and fun, and proved to be a good distraction. Ashe wasn’t all that excited for his birthday, not after what happened with Lonato, not when he knew his siblings were alone in Gaspard and he should be with them. But Byleth, observant as she is, noticed his mood and gave him the opportunity to share his thoughts, which he accepted after a brief internal debate. She helped him come to terms with it, that he would have better chances of becoming a knight and providing for his siblings if he stayed in the Academy, which helped him make up his mind about not dropping out and returning to Gaspard. Then, once they were done, she asked for his help with something in the classroom, and he promptly agreed to lend a hand. 

That’s when he was surprised, with a chorus of voices greeting him whilst Annette flitted closer with a cake in hand. Hugs were given, small tokens and gifts were delivered, and Ashe was invited to sit and watch a reenactment of his favorite knight story. Later, he was told that Ingrid was supposed to be the knight, but Sylvain took her place when she voiced her discomfort being on stage in front of their friends. However, Ashe thought, Sylvain and Constance did a good job with their roles and it was fun to watch how they got  _ really _ into it.

And the food! There were so many favorites from his time in Gaspard. From savory rolls with herbs to cheesy treats, to meat puffs that remind him of the meat pies the cooks used to bake. And the cake, small but two-tiered like the cakes Lonato requested, soft and spongy and filled with vanilla custard. Mercedes even sprinkled it with sugar and topped it with berries and edible flowers, like the ones back in Gaspard used to be like. 

All of it made his heart ache with good memories from the time spent with his adoptive family, and for a while, Ashe could pretend that nothing was wrong and that each coming birthday would be celebrated this way in Gaspard again.

“You planned it,” he says when he’s done, peering up at Yuri’s face. Even in the darkness, it betrays nothing.

“What, me? No, that was all Annette and Mercedes.” Yuri shrugs nonchalantly. “They got really excited about it.”

“Maybe someone else will buy your lie,” Ashe muses, “but not me. Out of all of them, you’re the only one who knows what Lonato used to do for my birthdays.” 

Yuri laughs, tilting his head sideways to regard him with a teasing smile. “I really can’t fool you, can I?”

“No, not really. It was all pretty obvious.” Ashe leans forward slightly, raises his hand to run his thumb along the curve of Yuri’s jawline. “You also had a smudge of flour here.” 

Humming, Yuri closes his eyes and leans into the touch. “Very good, sparrow. Perhaps I shouldn’t underestimate you.” 

“You really shouldn’t,” Ashe shoots back, lowering his hand. “What did you do?”

Yuri doesn’t answer right away. Instead, he looks down at the bench where both their hands rest side by side. Slowly, his fingers move, tangling loosely with Ashe’s. It’s a sweet gesture, one that’s done a little too discreetly, a little too shyly, which makes Ashe laugh. Yuri joins him, tightening the grip now that he’s achieved his goal.

“Quit acting like a sap, I’m not letting myself be distracted.” Ashe bumps their shoulders together. “Come on, tell me. What did you do?” 

Yuri heaves a long, deep sigh, the teathrics making Ashe’s smile widen further. “I realized your birthday was coming up and figured you could use a pick me up. I dropped hints near Annette and Mercedes and let them run off with it.” 

Ashe hums, runs his thumb along the side of Yuri’s hand. “And the food?”

“I weaseled my way into the kitchen. Dedue and Mercedes were discussing options, and I just mentioned some dishes near them.”

“And the play?”

“I told Annette about your favorite story and how you liked when- when Cristophe would reenact your favorite scenes from it when you were upset.”

“But you didn’t plan the party?”

“Nope.” Yuri flashes his trademark smirk, making Ashe’s insides warm up pleasantly. “Not officially, anyway.” 

Ashe laughs again, leaning into Yuri to silence his laughter into his shoulder. “You’re a far nicer person than you think, Yuri.” 

“Hmm, don’t even start with that, sparrow.” Yuri pokes into his side, making Ashe squirm and pull away with a quiet noise of protest. “I’m not having this conversation with you today.”

“I’m just saying,” Ashe protests, wrapping an arm around his middle to hide his ticklish spots from Yuri. “You did this because-” Lonato was killed and Ashe still hasn’t fully recovered (doesn’t know if he ever will), because his family is separated as of now and their future is uncertain once more, because Ashe worries for his siblings on the daily- “you did this for me, just because you wanted to.”

“Because  _ I _ wanted to see you smile,” Yuri corrects, tucking a strand of grey hair behind Ashe’s ear. “That’s a selfish reason, if you ask me.”

“I don’t see how wanting to see someone happy is selfish.”

“I thought I said I wasn’t having this conversation today, sparrow.” Yuri drawls, lightly tugging on the lock of hair he’d just arranged. “Unless I’m mistaken?”

“Sorry,” Ashe snickers, and Yuri offers him a smile, shaking his head. “We’ll resume this some other time.”

“I really wish we wouldn’t, but you’re relentless.” Yuri sighs, once again being overdramatic. He turns away from Ashe, reaching for something that rests on the other side of the bench. A sigil flashes in the air in response to Yuri’s murmured spell, casting a soft light on his features and flickering out of existence shortly after the warm glow of a candle illuminates their quiet corner. 

In the dim light, Yuri offers Ashe another smile as he sets the candle holder down on a stone ledge near them, then presents him with an item wrapped in non-descript paper and tied off with a simple ribbon. “This is for you.” 

Ashe looks down at it, keeping his hands to himself. “You didn’t have to.” 

“But I wanted to.” Yuri pushes the gift closer, but still Ashe won’t budge. “Come on, sparrow. Just take it.”

“You already organized the party for me. Sort of.”

“That wasn’t a gift, though. This is. Besides, you gave me flowers and a cake on my birthday.” Yuri pauses, swallows, and for a moment Ashe thinks this is him trying to repay that gesture, as he always does. Yuri doesn’t quite believe that some acts can really be done out of kindness without expecting anything in return. He doesn’t like owing people, including Ashe. 

But then Yuri exhales and continues in a whisper, “I never expected or thought I’d get to celebrate my birthday again in my life, but you did that for me. Please, let me give you something in return.”

When he puts it that way, it’s hard to say no, especially when hearing Yuri sounding so sincere is so rare. Ashe relents, finally accepting the gift and weighing it in his hands. The rectangular shape makes the contents of the wrapping pretty obvious, but it’s the contents of the pages that have Ashe suppressing an excited wiggle. If Yuri’s snicker is of any indication it is that he wasn’t all that successful.

No matter, though. Ashe pulls the bow on the ribbon free, lets it unravel and fall to his lap as he unfolds the parchment paper to reveal the cover of the book. It looks glossy, the illustration of a knight on horseback so intricately drawn that Ashe runs his fingertips over it. It’s a knight tale he doesn’t know, the title written in cursive, looping characters slanted slightly to the right. 

Ashe turns the book over, flicks through some pages, caresses the corners that are in perfect condition. None of the pages are bent or torn or yellowed, and Ashe can smell the distinct scent of new books, something he’d only experienced in House Gaspard.

He turns to Yuri, extending the book in his direction again. “I can’t accept this, it must have been expensive.”

“It’s fine, sparrow,” Yuri insists, pushing back Ashe’s hands with one of his own. “I promise it wasn’t that much.”

“Don’t lie to me, Yuri. It must have been! Books are so ex- wait.” Ashe narrows his eyes at him, fingers tightening around the book. “You didn’t... Did you?”

Yuri regards him as impassively as he can, but Ashe notices that the corners of his lips are twitching ever so slightly. It doesn’t take him long to burst out laughing, the fit so hard he has to lean forward and clutch his ribs. Ashe feels his ears and cheeks heating up, but despite the embarrassment, the sight is so heartwarming that he doesn’t call Yuri out on it. It’s rare when Ashe can see him laughing so openly like this.

Clearing his throat, Yuri sits up straight with a calming breath, though his shoulders are still shaking. “Is that what you think of me? I’m hurt, Ashe.” 

“N-No!” Ashe hurries to say, worried he might have offended him, but Yuri is still quietly snickering. Ashe deflates with an embarrassed sigh.

“I’m just kidding. I didn’t steal it, rest assured.” Yuri shoots him a little smirk accompanied by a wink, and heat flares up in Ashe’s face again. “I had money set aside for this.” 

“O-Oh...” Ducking his head, Ashe worries his bottom lips between his teeth. “But what about your mother?”

“She’ll still be getting the same amount I send her every month.” Yuri’s smirk turns a tad soft, as it always does when Ashe expresses concern for his mother’s health and well being. “Don’t worry, sparrow. I don’t go overboard when I can’t afford something.” 

Ashe hums, tracing his fingers on the beautiful cover of the book. “Well, if you’re sure...”

Yuri laughs again, looping an arm around his shoulders and pulling him close. “I’m sure. Besides,” his fingers trace Ashe’s jawline, grasping his chin gently and turning his head to face him, “it’s obvious that you really want it.”

Ashe doesn’t really know how to reply to that, which is fine by him, for he isn’t given the time to say anything anyway. Yuri slants their lips together, making Ashe sigh into the kiss and reach out for Yuri’s other hand, loosely entwining their fingers together again. It’s sweet, the kiss, the way Yuri carefully cradles his face as if Ashe is someone precious. Maybe he is to Yuri, the same way Yuri is to him. 

It isn’t often that they get to be alone like this, so Ashe isn't too embarrassed for chasing after Yuri’s mouth when he pulls away, which earns him a breathless chuckle. 

“Happy birthday, Ashe,” Yuri breathes against his lips, rubbing his thumb along Ashe’s cheek gently, before sealing their mouths together once more. 

**Author's Note:**

> | [yuriashe playlist](https://open.spotify.com/playlist/0OfM6V57iDzm6EU5URAXdC?si=-1h-RuptSsCWP9RvIpmO9g) | [tumblr](https://chininiris.tumblr.com/) | [twitter](https://twitter.com/chininiris) | [carrd](https://chininiris.carrd.com/) |


End file.
